Deadly Secrets
by Hungergames-Chlerek-lover
Summary: Supernaturals stuck in the arena to fight for a victor. 20 go in. 10 different races.  only 1 will come home.  I do not own the hunger games or darkest powers trilogy.  I Do not own all the characters, some are mine.
1. Book Preview

**book preview.  
**

My name is Clover Brook; my life was once a normal life. I had my parents, my friends, and an amazing school. Since I was 14 there has been a problem,

something happened I don't know what but now I'm stuck here with 20 others in this tournament having to use my skills and what I would call "special"

abilities to live because this to us is our fight to the death. My strengths may not add up to the strengths of the other sorcerers, witches, and demons,

but I have a skill, a source others can't have or find. With the rebellion in the mix, with my allies I shall defeat the capitol and there ways,

and rebel against them with an uprising in the capitol and reaching out to the corners. I show no fear, no mercy, I will win. I will fight with my power.

I will kill to live. Whatever it takes I will defeat the capitol. The races will bond to rebel and defeat,

but there are others the non-powerful humans who watch us in our fight to the death for enjoyment and fun.

I have doubts about what the humans will do but with hope they will follow in our lead. We know what they've done, who've they killed,

and what they're planning, if we don't end it will be worse and who knows what that will be like.


	2. chapter 1 New discoveries

Deadly Secrets

chapter1

My friend's and I had just started playing a game of soccer, after school on the field, and as I was zooming down the field they were all yelling to me "Clover! Clover! Slow down!"

but yet I didn't listen, didn't even turn around to see them, and as I came up to the goal I took a shot and...

My eyes felt hazy, and I couldn't stop from going back under unconsciousness. My eyes flew open. I was in a hospital room. As I looked over I was staring at the back of a person in a hospital gown standing by the window; he is covered in blood.

I asked him "Where am I?" "What hospital am I at?" There was no response from him so I asked again thinking he couldn't hear me.

He walked to the window and put his hand on the glass. I couldn't stop from looking at his hand as it reached for the hinges to open the window; I

saw it click open than he stared out the window as if seeing what's outside the window. Then suddenly the patient stepped forward out the window.

I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop the scream but it didn't stop the first note from escaping. The nurses came rushing in and asking what had happened but I stammered saying

"The g-g-guy...j-j-jjjumped out the wind-dow." As I described what happened they looked confused;

they looked at me as if I was crazy. "_I'm not crazy"_ I replied in my head.

They looked out the window and said"There's no one out there, and you're the only one who's been in this room, we were outside the door the whole time checking your sheets for your new Group home"

Now I I'm confused I know it was real it had to be real. I just saw it. How could it not be real? Maybe I'm just hallucinating; "_maybe I am sick"_ is all I could think. As I sat up in bed I asked them "Wait, what group home?"

they stared and said "We'll it's not really a group home it's more of a…place to train your abilities." _Train your abilities" it played over and over in my head "what do you mean by abilities?" I asked. _

_They peered out the door as I looked over to see what they were staring at, but then a man came walking in. He was at least 6 ft and had slick black hair with a few silver hairs here and there. As I sat up he asked the nurses if they can give him and me some privacy. _

_He stared at me then said"Hello Clover I'm Alexander Levine. I'm here to ask you about what had happened about you seeing that man." _

_"Wait how you know abo…"the nurses I thought to myself. _

_" Do you know what happened when you saw the man?" I then told him _

_"It was a hallucination… I got hit in the head with a soccer ball" he replied saying _

_"um no Clover it's not a hallucination._

_"What is it then?"I asked. i'm now totally confused. _

_"Well there's no easy way to say it ...Well you have abilities not other people have. You're a necromancer." _

_I couldn't help from stuttering as I replied "necr-o-mmmmanccer… you mean like a medium?" he nodded slowly in agreement. I then caught his gaze fixed on me. In a whisper he said slowly _

_"you must accept what you are and what you must do after you understand and control your skills."_

_I know what I must do; I've seen it before. The tournament. From ages 13-18 there will be a drawing of 1 boy and 1 girl of each race to fight for the death so there will be 1 ultimate victor. _

_They have one every 5 years and the next is coming this year. I must be ready._

_As the days past I try to get ready- mentally of course- accept what I am, read about the history, and rest so I'll be ready for my group home. My mom packed my stuff and brought it to the hospital room._

_ She then asked me "Are you sure you're ready for this?" _

_"I have to be there's no way for me not to." I have to get this done and I have to be ready." I saw tears start to collect in her eyes but she blinked them away. "I'm sorry mom I'll be back and I'll be ready for the drawing." _

_As the cab pulled up I put my stuff in the back, closed the trunk, and I was off to my "group home" with Alexander Levine._


	3. chapter 2 Friendly introduction

**Two**

As I opened the door of the cab, I saw an old Victorian house."This must be where we live and train our skills." I thought to myself. As Mr. Levine opened the door the inside looked… normal.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

He looked over to me and nodded his head "It's very old, almost all of the furniture is vintage and restored. The guard here will show you up to your new room where you will be staying at."

"Guard? What is this prison?" I silently chuckled. Then the guard shot a glance over to my face to see what I was doing but I looked away before he could make eye contact.

As we walked I think to myself that if I'm confused make the list. 1. My name is Clover Brooks. 2. I'm 14 years old. 3. I'm a necromancer. 4. I might be crazy. 5. I'm training for my death.

We went up the stairs which then led to a long hallway. To me it looked more like a dorm. We walked only maybe 5 steps when he stopped and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" squeaked a girls voice from inside.

"Your new roommate is here," Explained the guard as the door slowly creaked open.

There was a short girl standing in the frame of the door. She gave me a bright smile as she welcomed me in and showed me my bed.

"Rachel can you please introduce her to the others?" the guard asked

"yes sir." As I sat my suitcases down she glared at me I turned about to say "what" but then she said

"Hi, I'm Rachel but everyone calls me Ray." She smiled and stretched her short arm to shake hands. I accepted the shake and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Clover, Nice to meet you." She then said

"I have to say I love your hair. I wanted to do that to mine before I got a perm but my mom said that bang side cuts looks to dark for my personality."

She helped me unpack my stuff. "Oh wow, nice labels." As we finished putting my stuff away I was just wondering since this is a place to train your abilities then what is she?

I got somehow excited hoping she was a necromancer just like me, but there is a scared feeling in my gut that what if she isn't maybe she's more... powerf-.

"Hey, it's time for lunch they get mad if you're late. We can go meet the others."As she led me down the stairs I still couldn't help from watching her beautiful golden brown ringlets from bouncing up and down as she walked.

As she walked she looked like a little girl, she looked just like my little sister before the accident.

"Rachel there you are. Have you finished doing the beds yet?" asked a girl sitting at the table.

She had long slick black hair and as far as it looked she was 15 maybe 16.

"Alison don't be rude. Clover this is Alison, but she likes to be called Ali with an I."

She glanced over and said "Hey" and I had to be nice so I replied saying "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

She glanced over as if looking at a piece of furniture and then said "Yea, whatever."

Her comment left it in an awkward silence so Ray broke it saying "Ok, anyway do you wanna meet the other guys?"

"Guys?"

"Yup there are four guys, Simon, Derek, Peter, and Brandon. Simon, Derek, and Peter are in the 9th grade but Brandon is in 7th grade, closer to your age."

As she explained we sat down around the table and waited. "I'm in 8th!" I snapped with a little too much anger.

"Oh, OK Cool, just like Alison and Samantha."

Hmm Samantha she must be another girl I haven't met yet.

"Well Brandon won't be here much longer; I heard he's going home in a few days. He's lucky he was only here for a month, but I don't know what he is; he did all his training in private with a tutor."

The word training lingered in my head and made me wonder what the others are and what the training is like. Then I notice 3 new people at the table, all guys.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Ray. They all looked up. "This is Clover she's new here."

I then introduced myself. One of the guys who had blonde hair in short wild spikes and Green eyes stood up and out stretched his hand and grinned.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Simon and this is my brother Derek, for all intents and purposes." A guy who sat beside him glared up then back.

I then noticed he had green eyes and black hair. Not emo looking it just looks like he hadn't cut it for a while.

The only one that hadn't been introduced to was a younger kid who was playing a PSP with his knees on th-

"Hi Clover, I'm Brandon. Oh and that's Peter." He pointed to a guy who was at least 17 maybe 18 whom had short brown hair and gray eyes. He was tall maybe 6ft and slim.

"Hey Peter this is Clover she's new here." Ray said from the other side of the table.

"Oh, hi I'm Peter; it's nice to meet you." He half smiled a very gorgeous smile.

I walked back over as Ali asked Ray, "Do you know where Amber is?"

she shrugged her shoulders and Ali made a loud sigh I could tell was of boredom. A woman then came out of a room which I believe was the kitchen with a pitcher of water and some cups

"Hi you must be Clover. I'm Mrs. Tyler." I grinned back at her.

Ray whispered to me "She's the nicest staff worker here, the older woman she's mean her name's Ms. Abaldi." I smirked a little as Mrs. Tyler brought out lunch, a nice homemade vegetable casserole.

She sat it down and dished a serving to everyone, but Derek then quickly asked for an extra scoop.

As the other guys reached for their food Mrs. Tyler asked"C'mon guys come give Clover some company."

"Ok" replied Simon somewhat quickly. He then took the seat right beside me and smiled, and Jeremy took the seat beside him.

"Hmmm so, Hi." said Simon, who is now grinning at me. I couldn't help from smiling back. From the corner of my eye I saw Ali just staring at me, as a glance over her gaze moves to her food.

"So, well this is supposed to be private but-" he leans in closer to my ear and asks "What are you?"

I was confused of what he was asking, but then the connection was made. He wanted to know what kind of supernatural I am. I whisper back to him

"I see those people who are in white sheets that say, Boo!"

he leans back and chuckled. "Necromancer." I nodded. "Well you'll never believe this." He said something under his breath and I was about to ask him

"What" but then his plate rose 2 inches off the ground. I was just staring at the plate in shock. Then the spoon dropped from the plate onto the floor.

I went down to pick it up, good thing too because I'm sure my jaw had dropped. I picked it back up and we all continued eating in silence.


End file.
